Thanksgiving Smiles
by Kali Donovan
Summary: A ONESHOT about the Titan Thanksgiving. Yep, that's original. No real point, other than to write something short and nonshipping. Reading required, reviewing heavily encouraged with bazookas for those who don't, flaming heavily discouraged with nukes for


**Kali here to bring love and cheer to all the good girls and boys!**

**Kali here to eat chips and beer and give out some real crappy toys!**

**I'd write more crap poetry, but I'm out. Didja like it? I knew you'd hate it! I feel so happy! .**

**Thanksgiving is upon us, and here's a little oneshot (ONESHOT! NO CONTINUE-EY!) for the holidays. I might do a Christmas/Yule thing, but that's in December, and I'll have to decide if Beast Boy is Jewish. It might be funnier/more politically correct that way. Hmm... Tell me in your reviews. **

**But till then, I'll try not to write other stuff! Yea, Procrastination!

* * *

**

"Star, rememver what I told you. Only five ounces of mustard per gallon of food."

"Yes Robin. I have not forgotten since the last time you told me. Three minutes ago."

"Just making sure."

"If you continue to 'make sure' in such a manner, I will overcook the stuffing."

From where he was mashing cranberries, Cyborg spoke. "Speaking of the bird of the evening, where's Raven?"

"And more importantly, the turkey she's bringing," Beast Boy said from his potatoes.

Robin smiled as he heard his master plan working. Star, Raven, and Robin had all told Cyborg that they were really getting a real turkey, but they were telling Beast Boy that it was a tofurkey. And then they had told Beast Boy that they were getting a tofurkey and telling Cyborg that it was real. To top it all off, Raven was to fetch the 'turkey', and would bring it back at the last moment.

And in reality, there was no turkey.

Robin abandoned his pie for a moment to grab butter from the refridgerator. When he opened it, he was suprised to see a bottle of something that looked like wine. But it couldn't be, Robin told himself, because who would buy the Teen Titans a bottle of wine? Robin pulled the butter out and resumed preparing the pie.

Hours passed, and the dinner approached. Most of the dishes were in the oven or refridgerator. The TV was showing the football game. The only thing missing was Raven.

"Dude, where is she? We need to put the 'turkey' in the oven soon!"

"Or it'll still taste of soy crap!"

"I am indeed worried about Raven. We sent her out early this morning, and she is still absent. Robin, where is she?"

Robin looked at the six watery eyes gazing at him. "I don't- Thank God you're here Raven!"

From the doorway, Raven smiled slightly. "I couldn't find the right turkey. And then the other last minute shoppers got in my way. Next year, we're getting our turkey mail ordered to us."

Starfire flew to Raven, hugging her almost too tightly. Beast Boy and Cyborg, on the other hand, attacked the bag she was holding, inspecting it for traces of meat or soy.

"Get off! It's fragile." Raven squirmed out of Starfire's grip and took off to her room, bag in tow.

"A turkey? Fragile?" Cyborg looked at the retreating Raven in confusion.

"Soy is squishy, but not breakable."

* * *

"Cy, the cranberry sauce looks great." 

"Thanks, Robin." Cyborg carried his bowl out to the dining room, which had already been set, the candles lit.

"Dude. Star outdid herself this year..." Beast Boy breathed.

"She even got us wine glasses. Awesome." Cyborg looked around. "But where's the 'tofurkey?"'

Starfire floated in, her bowl of stuffing in hand. "I am sorry to disappoint you, but there will be no turkey or tofurkey. We did not wish to create a feud, so we instead sent Raven out to buy candles and plates."

"Oooh... Fragile. I get it... I think."

Robin looked again at the table, in all it's glory. If any image said home and family, it was the table.

"The wine glasses are a nice touch, Star. I like the beaded wire around them."

Starfire looked innocently at Robin. "I did not put out any glasses for wine. I did not even set the table." At the look of confusion from the male Titans, she continued. "Raven asked to do so. She felt that she had not done enough for the feast."

"Huh. Well, we'll tell her when she gets in, I suppose." The other Titans sat down and were loading up their plates when Raven walked in, carrying the jug of wine.

"How much did I miss?"

"Nothing, dear friend. Now sit down and give thanks with us," Starfire said, grabbing Raven's wrist and pulling her down next to her.

"Okay." Raven stared blankly at the other Titans, who were staring at the wine bottle in confusion. "Oh yeah. Well... On Azerath, there was this festival every few years, near the beginning of winter, with feasts and wine and parties and... Well... This is to remember that." Raven held up the wine. The candle light bounced off of it, showing off the soft violet shade. Suspended in the wine were various herbs, some of which the Titans recognized, others which not even Starfire could recall seeing before.

The table paused in silence for a moment. But then Starfire pulled them out of the uncomfortable moment. "It is a glorious day to share not only Earth traditions--"

"Actually Star, Thanksgiving is sort of exclusive to the U.S."

"--and Tamoranian delights, but the memory of Azerath. Please allow me to partake in the wine, Raven." Starfire smiled and poured herself and Raven the wine. Beast Boy took it next, gracefully spilling some onto his placemat and over his potatoes, and passed it on.

"Alright, y'all!" Cyborg said when all had their plates and dishes full. "We're all thankful for each other, for the world not being over," Raven blushed slightly, "for the city, who paid for the tower and the food, and for the wine. Did I miss anything?" Silence from the Titans. "Then let's dig in!"

* * *

**Sigh. **

**I'm full up with yams and asparagus and oranges and turkey and snow peas and pie. Sigh. **

**I had a wonderful Thanksgiving. I hope you did, too. I feel happy, cos I made the pie. But mostly, because I have my family and friends and life and you nice reviewers. (hint-ski)**

**Special props to those without families to celebrate Thanksgiving with. Consider me at your table. **

**Wow. Just looked at that, and I got all emotional there. This is a problem. No matter, though. I can deal. Occasionally.**

** The all caps no continue-ey was in annoyance, because people who read my stuff on the Ms Donovan and Ms Midnight (see mad props) account keep on thinking my oneshots are multi shots. Which pisses me off, to say the least.**

**I will get back to work on Monday and they will say, "So, Kali, what did you do over the holidays?" And I will reply, "I wrote. Why? Because I am an idiot who wants to bend backwards just to get a few frickin' reviews." And they will say, "That's nice. Get the frick back to work." And then I will kill them. **

**Mad Props time!**

**Prop numero uno: Semine Midnight. Search her. She rocks. She updates on a regular basis, be it on that account or the Ms Donovan and Ms Midnight account(see below). And her dialouge rocks. She has a spectacular sense of humor.**

**Prop nombre deux: Yes I take french, deal. But the second prop is to...well... moi. Click on my username and then scroll down to see my awesome schtuff! I have but three other stories, one of which is a oneshot (deal, d'arvit!). Not that much! Don't worry, it's only an hour or so of time out of your valuable life (I spent way more time writing it, so read it, d'arvit!)**

** Prop number A:(don't ask, running joke) Both me _and_ Semine! Click on my username, then scroll down to check out my fave authors, including Ms Donovan And Ms Midnight. That's where Semmie and I post our joint stuff, and our contest of doom. You'll have to see the account to understand.**

** Happy holidays to you and yours from me and mine.**

**This is Kali; sleep deprived, full, and out. **


End file.
